Duo
by BloodOfAngelsX
Summary: Duo...Duo...the repeating of his name he hears is not what he thinks of it to be.A girl who will not forgive him.


~Disclaimer~I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters and I dun wanna take credit for my story with the G-Boys in it.Please Enjoy.  
  
  
Title-Don't Forget  
Author-DemonHunter01  
Rated-Unknown(i've been making lottsa these).  
  
  
I have lost alot of things,my family,some friends and my loyalty towards myself.  
I walk around the deserted streets of my hometown,my hair tangling in the wind,I didn't care right at that moment because I had other things to do.  
Heero told me not to forget.  
Wufei told me not to let go of my inner self.  
Quatre told me to stay true.  
And last but not least Trowa told me not to become a clown.  
The sadness of being a clown,he told me it hurt when he put on that mask.  
  
I stopped near a crumbled building and grinned at it. The former OZ HQ.  
I destroyed it plus some OZ mobile suits that were stored below in the huge basement,I stood there for about 10 more minutes then walked ahead.  
I felt a sudden chill.  
I heard voices and angry curses.  
(..the hell?..what is that?).  
I looked around but saw nothing,nothing,lonelyness.  
I knew how that felt,being alone and hungry.  
But Father Maxwell and Sister Helen brought me into their church and raised me.  
Then I left and became a Gundam Pilot,I killed alot of people on accident and I did not mean to make children become parentless.  
I started walking again but heard the voices once again.  
(..who is doing that?).  
I turned in a circle but saw nothing,again and again the voices bombarded into my mind.  
I felt as if my whole body was aching and in a torture chamber with sharp daggers digging into my body.  
I held my left shoulder as a pain erupted into it.  
"Who's doing this?!"I cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I shot up in my bed and cried out in fear and pain.  
It was a dream, a dream so lifelike and realistic that I believed that there were people yelling at me and cursing at me for my wrong doings. Yet I felt as if the pain, voices, and memories were all too real.   
  
~can you feel the pain surging...can you feel your pride diminishing?~  
  
I looked around and saw nothing, a void, the darkness, like the one you find when you close your eyes.  
I felt a presence of some sorts,as if it was out of place in this room.  
I don't know where I am, how I got here, and why I had that dream of all dreams.  
I would rather have had a dream of working on Deathscythe.  
  
~Rot in hell,I despise your kind..the Gundam Pilots that were thought to be saviors. I would rather have been controlled by OZ then have my parents get killed by building debris~  
  
I frowned"Why are you telling me this..the pilot's mission was to save the Colonies and bring peace,but now I see that it only shattered your hopes and dreams. Your life was not meant to be ruined yet one of us had ruined it"I said to nothingness.  
  
~Your diabolic in your missions!You kill whomever stands against you..don't you?!~  
  
"I only obey my orders"I said solemnly.  
A figure appeared, a young girl with long white looking hair and light blue eyes.  
"You are servile to your instructors,obeying their every desire and killing many innocent people at that risk"She said in a low tone.  
"I did what I was ordered to do,is that so wrong?I couldn't leave because it was a part of me to stay and fight along side my friends, fellow pilots, Death's Messangers as you may call us"I replied.  
She walked over to me,she leaned towards me"Your the one called Shinigami..am I correct?"She asked.  
I nodded and she brought her hand back,she slapped me across the face.  
I put a hand to my face and turned to her,her face full of anger and sadness.  
"Why?..why did it have to be you!?"She asked with sadness overcoming her.  
I heard it in her voice that she wanted so much, a father and mother, the ones she had lost.  
"I am sorry for the trouble and pain I have caused you"I said with as much sadness as I could brew in my voice.  
The girl sat down beside me,her hair sliding down her shoulders and falling loosely over her shoulders.  
Her face was hidden.  
"..it was a Gundam...a gundam made that building fall onto my parents, they pushed me out of the way so i could survive, but I only killed myself. I was so angry at the Gundam that I lost my sanity and I dreamed of one day getting my revenge"She whispered.  
I reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear,she turned to me.  
"What is your name?"I asked.  
"Celes....why?"She asked.  
"I want to know who will watch me end my life..."I replied and stood up.  
Celes stood up quickly"No!Don't end your life..it's not worth it, please, don't end it like I had to."She said as tears slid down her cheeks.  
I opened a drawer.  
"Please..."  
I reached into the drawer.  
"Please..don't"  
I pulled out a gun.  
"DUO!".  
A gunshot and then..silence forever...  
  
The End  
  
In Memory Of Duo Maxwell.  
Pilot Of Deathscythe Hell Custom. 


End file.
